George Weasley and the Rest of my To Do List
by LivvyWriter
Summary: It got around school pretty fast that Alicia Spinnet fell down the stairs. But do I get sympathy from that? Of course not! All I get is when I pass the slytherins they mutter, “Your face looks better now that it slammed down into the floor. Stupid gits.
1. The List

George Weasley and Other Things on my To Do List

By: LivvyWriter

Rating- PG.13

Timeline- The gang's 7th year at Hogwarts, and Harry/Hermione/Ron's 5th year.

A/N- Everything is not meant to be accurate, but you'll be able to understand it.

Summary- Alicia Spinnet is determined to make her last year at Hogwarts her best year. So following the advice of Angelina, she's decided to keep a diary, leading up to a to-do list that she's swore she'll follow. Told in Alicia's candid, blunt, point of view.

* * *

**September 29th**

**5:04 PM**

**My dormitory.**

I don't know what Angie was thinking when she said that if I didn't find someway to keep all my thoughts down then my head would explode into a million jagged little brain shards. Okay, maybe she didn't say those words exactly but you get the main gist. I mean, she makes me seem like some psycho, rambling, hyperactive freak!

Okay, so maybe I do get her point, but just a little bit. A little itty bitty bit. I really do just have a lot going on in my head, and it's hard to express it all calmly, so it pretty much just comes out in spurts when I get excited. Fred normally pats me on the back like I'm choking and I start again, slower. Did I say pat? I mean beat.

Who is Fred, your probably asking right about now. Well he's the twin to Gorgeous Weasley. Did I say Gorgeous? I mean Georgeus. I mean George, _damnit_! George has been the apple of my eye for four years. Now I bet you think I'm some sniveling flunky, right? Who just follows him around, waiting to get my hands on a dirty tissue or something. Well I'm not. George is actually one of four of my best guy friends in the world. (His brother, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood are the other three.) I've known the boy since I was in diapers. Sadly, that's the only undergarment I've ever seen him in. (Excluding the incident where he thought I was his sister and mooned me. ) Let's move on, we'll come back to George many times, I assure you.

At first I was very skeptical about the idea of a journal. (I refuse to call you a diary.) I mean, anyone could pick it up and read my innermost, deepest thoughts. But when I shared my concerns with Mione', (Hermione Granger, part time best friend, part time shrink.) she told me that she would be happy to put her best privacy spells on you.

That leads me to now. She put a snazzy charm on it so that if anyone touches it without my fingerprints, it becomes like a porcupine and snaps shut. If someone were to get past the razor sharp spikes and actually opened it, they'd discover a special message from me.

_Get away from my damn journal, you good for nothing snoop. And you call yourself my friend! Humph! Are you still looking at this? I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DIARY! _

_Sincerely, _

_Alicia Spinnet_

Oh rats, I forgot to tell you who Angie was. You know, the girl who gave me this whole idea. Her full name is Angelina Brianna Johnson. She is one of my few girl friends and dates Fred, and has been since fourth year. Angie's definitely a sight. I'd say she was the prettiest out of my girl friends. Tall, (around 5'9) a caramel color skin tone, lean, naturally beautiful curly hair, and almost blackish eyes, she grabs most of the male attention between me and her. Angie is the most levelheaded person I have ever met. She keeps me and occasionally Katie in line and from doing irrational things. (Which is almost every day.)

While I'm doing introductions, I should just go ahead and mention the last two remaining girl friends. Yes, I know, I have a pitifully small amount of female chums. I have no idea why, but any other girls, (Apart from Ginny who is too young to hang out with us.) get on my everlasting nerve. The cattiness combined with the egotistical attitude just turn me off of ever trying to become friends with any of them besides my own.

But back to my friends.

The next one is Katie Melanie Bell. She's a year younger than Angelina and I, but I can tell you for a fact that you would never even guess her age. Katie has always been taller than me. (Which you'll find out soon is no great feat.) She probably comes in at about 5'6 or 5'7 and she has had more luck in the boob/butt department. With her dark blonde hair and sea green eyes, she's captured the attention of any guy that wasn't too intimidated to come closer. Are you wondering why anybody would be afraid to come with in five feet of my gorgeous best friend? Well the reason is her mouth. She is the wittiest and most hilarious girl I know and her motto has always been, and will always be, "I, Katie Melanie Bell, am always right. So deal with it or back off." Yeah, she's a little bit of a know it all, but for the record, most of the time she is right. Don't be fooled though, Katie is just as silly and sometimes carefree as I can get. (And **THAT** says a lot.)

As you'll notice in a few minutes, my lot is total opposites. I guess that's why we work. And my god we work, like puzzle pieces I tell you!

My last favorite female (corny, I know. but I'm tired of saying girl friend.) is Hermione Jane Granger. The brainiest of us all by far, Hermione is always there for our homework problems. That's not all she's used for though; the intelligence factor is only a little bit of her package. Hermione never really hangs out with our group considering that she is best friends with Ron and Harry and they are fighting evil on an everyday basis. That doesn't stop her from becoming equally as close to Angelina and Katie and me. She's two years younger than us, but I can guarantee you that she is above my maturity level. Again, there's the opposite aspect which works wonders. Hermione isn't pretty in an obvious way like Angelina and Katie. She doesn't stick out of the crowd with her wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. She's a small girl, around my height. (5'4, 5'5ish) I'll tell you though, once you get to know her, everything changes. She evolves from this quiet bookworm to an optimistically loud girl. You begin to notice that her eyes aren't brown, they're the darkest shade of tan, almost coffee. Then you'll notice her hair, which has turned into a light brown with dark streaks. And then you'll notice that her eyelashes are so incredibly long, that she would never even think of adding mascara to them, even if she knew what mascara was. She has then become the most beautiful person you've ever seen, inside and out.

Hold on, there's someone knocking on my door. I'll be back in a sec.

**5:06**

Katie's at my door. She says that we're all going to dinner and that if I don't get my non existent rear end downstairs in five minutes then they're leaving me to fend for myself against Giles Kilburn. (Her words, not mine.)

I'll take two minutes to explain who Giles Kilburn is. He's a six foot mass of a boy and he's been after me since second year. I've gotten used to his antics and just brush him off now. Don't let his chubby, innocent face fool you. He's all trouble. But he's become a joke between my friends, a way of threatening me. It's 5:07, it looks like he only needed a minute of introductory.

Well diary, what do I do for a whole four minutes? I know, I'll make a to-do list. I'll really follow it. It'll be a way of life, a way of getting what I want, on my terms. Okay, I'm wasting minutes.

**Alicia's to-do List (To be completed by Graduation.) **

**1- Lose 10 pounds. (Therefore going down to a size five hopefullyyy?)**

**2- Get rid of freckles. (Too many!)**

**3- Get George Weasley to realize that I'm the only one for him.**

**4- Get O's on my N.E.W.T's**

**5- Grow 4-5 inches.**

**6- Disengage Giles Kilburn.**

**7- Get Lee and Katie together.**

**8- Become a more mysterious person. (As to attract George.)**

**9-Become less of a klutz.**

**10- Stop looking at Oliver Wood's butt.**

**11-Stop Swearing**

Woops! It looks like I've gone a minute over board. If they left me with Giles, I'll hex them all!

Always,

Alicia Stephanie Spinnet (Yes, I do know that my initials spell A.S.S. )

**12- Change middle name.**

* * *

A/N-Reviews equal faster chapters!


	2. It's just, Wow

Chapter Two

**_Thursday, September 30th _**

**_3.46 PM_**

**_Hospital Wing_**

So far today has been anything but normal.

Let's start at the beginning.

So I wake up perfectly on time, which means exactly not on time according to Angie. I had ten minutes to get ready, so I threw on my favorite 'Walking Dead' (My beyond favorite magical band) t-shirt, my raggedy jeans, and my hair stayed slightly curly (or nappy, whatever you want to call it) even when I tried to magically straighten it, so I just pulled it halfway and was ready to go.

Angelina was a whole different plate of worms. Now I wouldn't call her high maintenance or anything, but everyone else would. Why do I not, you ask? Well because I'm bloody scared of that girl. (But that never leaves this journal)

So while I'm sitting, very bored, on the bed, she's throwing thing after thing out of the closet.

"Why do you care about your outfit if you have your robes on Ang?" Katie asked as she marched through the door and took in the mess.

"Because.." She continued to throw clothes out of the closet, and I laughed as a hot pink bra landed on Hermione as she entered the room. Hermione smirked and threw the bra at me.

I kept in my laughter as I threw the bra at Alicia, but then my laughter exploded as Alicia ducked and the bra flew out the open window.

"Shit!" I whispered, but nonetheless Katie, Hermione and I were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Angelina didn't notice because her head was enveloped in her current crisis.

"Guys, have you seen my bra?" Angelina asked as she stopped rummaging and turned around. We wiped the smiles off our faces and exchanged guilty glances.

"What color was the bra Ang?" Hermione asked faux innocently.

Angelina eyed us suspiciously. "Hot pink. I need it for the shirt I'm going to wear today."

"Haven't seen it."

"What bra?"

"You must have left it somewhere else."

We all simultaneously made up excuses and looked around.

"Where is it you three? I know it's somewhere here.." She began to search through my drawers.

"Leash if you wanted to wear it all you had to do was-" She didn't finish her sentence because at that exact moment, four boys burst threw the door.

"Yeah dude! We got in!" Fred and George gave each other high fives and grinned like Cheshire cats. Oliver just grinned and shook his head as he laid his most valuable possession (also known as his broom) on the dresser beside him. Lee was already going through Ang's panty drawer, with his broom tucked underneath his arm.

"Ang, aren't you proud of me? I found a way in! Hah!" Fred bounded toward his disheveled girlfriend (who was still giving us the evil eye) and kissed her.

"Man! The pink one isn't here anymoreee." Lee whined as he turned towards us. Hermione giggled loudly and then covered her mouth with her hand. I glared at her and she mouthed 'Sorry!'.

"SO!" I said. Apparently I said it quite loudly because Katie jumped and Lee cursed. I was trying to change the subject, and I guess I got a little excited.

"So..i hope it doesn't rain." I began to search through the room for my flip-flops. I looked up and saw that they were all staring at me like I was nuts.

George was twirling his finger around his head and mouthing 'Crazy.'

"Oh hush George! I was just _sayyyinnngg_, that I hope it doesn't rain and quidditch gets canceled." I found one flip flop and held it in the air triumphantly.

"Don't worry Leash, it's not going to rain." I looked over at Oliver who was standing by the open window. It was perfectly sunny. I smiled sheepishly and he grinned back.

"Hey girls, did you know that there's a bright pink undergarment on the lawn outside?" George changed the subject abruptly. I have a theory why he changed the subject actually. He was becoming sick with jealousy as he saw Oliver glance at me lovingly, and I at him. It's a masculine thing you know, the whole jealousy property thing. (Which I think is wrong. Women are their own property! Woot!)

Or he could have changed the subject because he thought it was quite odd that there was a bra on the lawn.

PINK BRA? DAMN!

Angelina practically leapt to the window.

"ALICIA STEPHANIE SPINNET!" She roared as she turned slowly around.

"ASS!" Lee yelled loudly as he always did. He had a habit of whenever someone used my whole name, he happened to be there, and he happened to shout, ASS!

"Wait a minute..how do you know that I threw it out the window? I'm always so falsely accused.." I backed up slowly and glared at Katie and Hermione who were pointing at me accusingly.

"Catfight!" Fred yelled excitably.

"One time I read that catfights always end up with naked women." George said, rubbing his hands together and a weirdly crazy glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Oliver asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Nah, but that would be nice, wouldn't it?" George laughed.

"Very nice."

"Wonderful."

"Bloody fantastic."

They all agreed quickly.

"Well guys, I have potions class in five minutes..so I better be on my way! Later!" So that was when I decided to jet out our door. And that's when I discovered that the spell had worked after all.

Do you know what spell I'm talking about? Probably not, but it's the spell where if any male tries to get up the stairs to our dormitory, the stairs automatically become a very, very, steep slide. Well since the boys flew up to our dorm, they thought that the spell hadn't worked.

Well let me tell you one thing. It did work, and when I screamed, George was the first one to reach the door, and he was the first one to grab my arms.

He pulled me right side up easily and we stood at the edge breathless for a minute.

That's when we tottered. So yes, we still fell down the stairs (or slide of death, whatever name you prefer), but I was wrapped in George Weasley's arms, so it didn't matter that I landed first.

Well it didn't matter for a few seconds, but then my wrist started screaming. But I couldn't feel it, because I, Alicia Spinnet, was underneath the Sex God, George Weasley.

I heard some thumps and so I turned my head to see the others getting off the broom sticks and rushing over.

"You okay Leash?" Angelina asked worriedly. Her eyes were wide and I smiled.

I opened my mouth to talk but then realized that George was still on my chest which made it very hard to breath and talk. His eyes were very concerned.

"Bloody Hell George! Gerroff of her!" Katie pushed George off and I suddenly felt air rush through my lungs. I felt slightly delirious and smiled widely.

"I took a tumble! Tumble tumble.." I suddenly saw two George standing over me.

"Two Georges? _Two pretttyy Georges.."_ The two George's exchanged glances.

"I think that she hit her head, we better take her to the hospital wing."

"Minnie? Is that you? Minnie Minny Moe!" I felt strong arms under my head and under my legs. And then I was in the air.

I don't remember much after that. Just waking up in the hospital wing an hour ago with my diary beside me with a note that read, "Madame Pompfrey won't let us come see you, so I thought that you might need company. We'll see you soon Leash. –Mione"

And since then, I've been catching you up on the events of my day. It looked like all I did was hit my head and sprain my wrist. My head's fine and all I have is a knot left from the fall. They fixed my wrist in an instant and there isn't even a bruise left from that.

Hold on, the door just opened and Ang just entered. I'll be back later.

_**4:18**_

Alright, now I'll get you up to speed. Angelina walked in and she hugged me immediately.

"I feel so bad Leash!" She explained, her eyes tearing up. This was typical Angelina of course. Whenever something negative happened to someone else because of her, (even if it's hardly her fault at all) she takes a guilt trip.

I laughed. "It's fine Angie. I was wondering, could you tell me what happened after I said, Minnie Minny Moe? Because i have no earthly clue." Angelina wiped her tears away and laughed too.

"Well let's see..Oliver picked you up, and then took you to the hospital wing. We all wanted to stay of course, but Madame Pomfrey kicked us out because we were, "Trouble making rascals." So we left as soon as she told us that you were sleeping and that's all."

I suddenly remembered George. "What about George? Is he alright?" I pulled my still jean clad legs out of the bed covers and scrunched them up to my body.

"Oh he's fine, he has some bruises but you got the brunt of it. He felt terrible about that too, I mean you could tell. He almost snapped off Oliver's head when Ollie picked you up instead of him. Everyone could tell he felt guilty." Angelina pulled her long legs up on the bed and crisscrossed them.

Wait..he felt guilty? He wanted to pick me up? Were they signs that maybe George had thrown his platonic feelings away for me and was ready to stroll off in the sunset with me? Or was it just that he felt guilty for falling on me and making me loony? I guess I'll never know.

"Where are Katie and Hermione?" I asked as I realized that they were M.I.A.

"Oliver made the team go to practice, claiming that you would want them to go, and Hermione got called away by Harry. But I snuck out early of practice because I had 'woman cramps.'" She made quotation marks and giggled.

"Well I wouldn't want the team's failure resting on my back, would I?" I laughed.

"You would never be forgiven!" She laughed again.

"I still can't believe that Oliver came back to teach this year. It's just, I don't know.. strange. 'Cause he was our coach and best friend for all those years, you know? Now he's our quidditch 'Teacher'." I said, sighing.

"He's only two years older than you, and one year older then me, so yeah, its very weird to think that he's our teacher." Angelina smiled and got this dreamy star look in her eyes.

"Your thinking about his arse aren't you Ang?" I threw back my head and let out a howl of laughter.

She looked around like someone was listening in, and while she was blushing, hit me on the shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder where she hit me and laughed again.

"It's okay, I have a look at it every so often too." I told her, leaning in close so no one would hear. She smiled secretly and leaned in closer.

"Well I mean, whose butt am I supposed to look at if I don't look at his? You and I both know that our Weasley's have no definition of butt whatsoever." She leaned back away and giggled.

I nodded vigorously because I agreed. While everything else on George's body needed no improvement, his butt was a BIG (or should I say little) exception. It was literally flat, but I couldn't really say anything. I was 5'3 and my butt was as nonexistent as my height.

"And Oliver's, well his butt is, it's just-" Angelina began and then I added,

"_Wow_."

She nodded and leaning back on a bed post she sighed.

"It's just, wow."

And that's where I'm going to end for today, I'm being released and I'm in a hurry to get back to my dorm.

_-Alicia_

* * *

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ya'll. It's longer, yay! Sorry this took awhile, but I just got out of school. It'll go faster, I promise, and reviews sure do help!


	3. World Class Boxer

**Saturday**

**August 2nd**

**8.12 PM**

**Girls Bathroom on the Second Floor**

Sheesh! I'm sorry that I didn't write yesterday. It slipped my mind. I'm still trying to get used to this whole di- I mean journal thing. But I've noticed that I'm not quite as jumbled as I was to begin with. Hey, I know it's only been a couple of days, but I really have noticed a difference!

So to catch you up on yesterday, nothing much happened. George did ask me if I was alright more than twenty times, and every time I would smile, sigh, and say, "Yes George, I'm perfectly fine."

Which by the way, I unfortunately am. Why couldn't I have come out of the accident with a crutch or something? You know, to get more sympathy? But no, of course I have to come out with nothing more than a centimeter scratch above my eyebrow.

And also, it got around school pretty fast that Alicia Spinnet fell down the stairs. But do I even get sympathy from that? No! Of course not! All I get is when I pass the slytherins they mutter something like, "Have any good trips lately?" Or, "Your face looks better now that it slammed down into the floor."

Yes, they are dreadfully mean to poor Alicia, but I have to admit that I have some pretty good jabs at them. Did I say some, I meant I always have great jabs at them.

What can I say? It's a gift. I suppose that they hate me because A) I'm a Gryffindor, B) I have 'accidentally' split my potions on more than half of the slytherin population, and C) In quidditch I always humiliate the boys.

But hey, they're such easy targets!

Anyways, that leads us to today. So George and Fred are both in Hogsmeade today with Lee, Katie, and Angelina. They decided they wanted to get out of the school and get some 'fresh air'.

What they mean by that is that Lee and Katie, and Angelina and Fred want to make out passionately behind the Three Broom Sticks. (Apparently they don't get to enough here..) That was me being sarcastic by the way. And George always goes along because he doesn't want to be left here.

Usually I go with George and we mingle and such, but that didn't happen this time. I got detention for something that I did yesterday and had to stay here to complete it. (Scrubbing each toilet in the girls and boy's bathroom's on all floors.)

And all I did was say something slightly inappropriate to Draco Malfoy.. I believe it started at the end of potions..

I was one of the last ones to walk out of the classroom because another one of my potions had 'exploded' on Pansy Parkinson again and I had to make the area spotless again. (Again, hah! Like it ever was in the first place! That snake just likes to see me squirm..)

George had told me that he'd wait for me, so when I walked out, I was surprised to see Malfoy instead of the beautiful Weasley brother I had expected.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall, one of his legs crossed over the other in a confident kind of way. His mouth immediately turned into the infamous smirk that I was so familiar with. I felt myself smirking back, and prepared to pass him.

He stepped in my path and crossed his arms. I was literally nose to chest with him right then, so I sighed impatiently and took a step back.

"What do you want ferret boy?" I asked in a tired voice, and also crossed my arms.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if the rumors were true. If you had snogged Weasley after he pushed you down the stairs." He snickered like he was the cleverest person to walk the earth.

I rolled my eyes and replied, leaning in like I had a secret to tell. "Oh yes, it was in the heat of the moment, and well, we couldn't control ourselves!" I smirked again and laughed, preparing to pass him yet again.

I felt him grab my bra strap through my robes and pop it. I felt steam coming out of my ears as I started forward to hit him.

Someone from behind me grabbed my waist as I lunged for Malfoy's throat. I heard Oliver's soothing voice saying, "Calm down Leash. He's not worth it."

By this time, I was lunging harder and was virtually in the air as he held on tight. Malfoy was laughing hysterically.

"Oliver let me go! Let me punch in his bloody ugly-ass mug.." Oliver held tighter and I finally stopped. He hesitated but then let go as he saw that I calmed down.

"Let's walk away Leash..Come on." I turned around and smiled slightly at Oliver and began to walk away, but then Malfoy's voice floated after us.

"Personally I don't even know why you wear a bra Alicia. You've got nothing up there to hold." He began to snicker and before Oliver or even I knew it, he was on the ground holding his nose, and I was shaking my fist, trying to numb the throbbing pain in my knuckles.

"Well you wear pants don't you Malfoy?" I said as his eyes began to water from the pain.

"MRS. SPINNET!" I heard a familiar roar and turned around grudgingly to face Professor Snape. He pointed at me furiously.

"What makes you think that you can punch one of my students for no reason! I will send you to Professor Umbridge for this!" I felt the color drain from myself, I saw the scars on Harry's hands, I didn't want that! And it wasn't even my fault! I was provoked!

Lucky for me, Oliver butted in.

"Severus.." Oliver started, and Snape turned around, startled by another voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his former student and current colleague.

"Severus, I was here and Miss. Spinnet was plainly provoked." Oliver looked different when addressing Snape. His back had straightened up and the glint in his eye now looked firm and official.

Snape looked like he was going to either strangle Oliver, or roll his eyes at him. "Well that might be so Mr. Wood, but that gives her no reason to physically harm Mr. Malfoy."

Oliver continued, "That might be so, but the punishment shouldn't be that harsh. She does not deserve to be punished to that extent over something they both caused."

Snape looked like he was going to mass murder something. "Alright Mr. Wood, she is sentenced to cleaning the entire school's portion of toilets in the girl's and boy's rooms. All except for the ones in the common rooms that is. And Mr. Malfoy shall do detention with me. Should this ever happen again, the consequences will be much worse."

Snape turned to help his favorite student up, and they both proceeded to the hospital wing. Malfoy turned his head back to me, and I felt Oliver step closer to me. Malfoy gave me a cold look and then turned the corner.

I was so relieved to not be going to Umbridge that I squealed and hugged Oliver hard.

He laughed and then sobered as I pulled away.

"You have no idea how much you just helped me Oliver, I can't begin to thank you enough." I said this as we began to walk back to the common room.

He looked down as we walked and replied, "Anytime. He did provoke you and I believe that he deserved that magnificent slugger you just gave to him." He chuckled and I laughed too, a little late though because I had just noticed how bright Oliver's dark eyes became when he laughed.

**NO! YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH GEORGE WEASLEY!**

Okay, I convinced myself, have no worries.

"It was a pretty good punch, aye?" I laughed and looked down and noticed that my knuckles were covered in blood. Oliver followed my eyes and whistled.

"Woo that's a pretty good battle gash you have. We should probably go to the hospital wing." He started to steer me towards the hospital wing, but I turned around and started going the other way.

"Not a chance in hell I'm going to that place again. I was there yesterday, and if I go now, Snape will probably make me do something even worse." Oliver jogged to catch back up and we continued walking to the common room.

"Well then I have bandages in my first aid kit in the common room, I'll fix it up then."

I nodded reluctantly. I kind of liked the idea of the whole battle scar thing. We reached the door, and he said the password, opening the door and letting me in first. I smiled and thanked him.

"Alicia! What in the world?" I heard George say. I looked at him and then remembered that he was supposed to be there instead of Oliver, but I don't know how it would've turned out if he had.

"You should have seen the other guy." I said, and laughed, still following Oliver to the corner where he kept his quidditch things in a locked trunk.

"Seriously Leash, what happened?" George said, coming to stand in front of me. He tenderly picked up my hand and I pulled away when it began to sting.

"She got in a fight with Malfoy." Oliver said as he came back over and began to open the first aid kit.

"Are you kidding me? That damn moron..I'm gonna kick his-" He began to rant, making his way to the door, but I jumped up and grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"No It's fine Georgie, I got this gash from slugging him in the nose. He's a lot worse off, I swear." George calmed down and chuckled.

"That's my Leash.." And he ruffled up my hair. "George no! I worked hard on those braids!" I swatted his hands away from my two French braids.

"Did Oliver tell you why I sent him instead of me waiting?" Asked George as he collapsed in the arm chair beside of me and Oliver.

I guess I looked confused because Oliver jumped in and said, "Sorry mate, I was kind of trying to stop our Alicia here from killing Malfoy so I didn't get to tell her that you sent me because you couldn't wait for her." He gave George an apologetic glance and then went back to wrapping my hand.

"Oh it's okay, but it's because Fred finally broke through on our new product! We're going to sell it tomorrow in Hogsmeade..It's called Blind Bat Bars and it's used.."

He began to ramble on about the product and I tuned him out, sighing inwardly. Of course jokes were more important then me, I knew that. So why did I feel so disappointed?

So that's pretty much all that happened that day. And today I had to start cleaning the toilets at 10 AM and I just now finished. I believe that it's the most boring day that I've ever experienced.

Not only that, but it's probably also the grossest.

I believe I'm scared for life.

_Alicia Spinnet-World Class Boxer_

* * *

Thank you for reading, and sorry it took so long again! Have no fear, the next chapter is on its way! 


End file.
